


Waking Up

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cute, Dave snores, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Pepsicola, Romance, Spooning, Sweet, Waiting, Watching Someone Sleep, alternative universe, davejohn - Freeform, happiness, johndave - Freeform, let them be happy, no sburb, sleeping, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John wakes up to find Dave sleeping in his bed.





	Waking Up

John groaned as he slowly turned around in the small bed, making it creek since the wood was so old. Not that he cared, he was way too tired for that. And his dad was not good at following the IKEA instructions either, so he was used to it creeking all the time. Not like that thought even crossed the mind of the newly awoken boy with dark messy hair and buckteeth. Like what normal teenage boy was sentient the second they woke up?

No one that's completely sane, that’s who. A teen never wanted to leave their natural habitat. A teen and a bed were the perfect combo.

And it was early in the morning too, seven AM in fact according to his clock, barely even that. Why did his body wanna play games with him when he finally were on summer vacation? When he barely could open his eyes the days his alarm really rang and he had places to be?

Who cares?

He shrugged, or would have shrugged if there wasn’t another person sharing the tiny bed with him at the moment.

Beside John was a tall white boy with blond messy hair, curled away, making his back face him as his head faced towards the wall. His hands were gently tucked under his cheek as a substitute of a pillow, even though he had one.

That blond boy that was currently snoring and took up most of the bed was no other than Dave Strider, John’s boyfriend. All the way from Texas just to visit him during the summer, the whole summer on top of that. He had been so excited when his dad gave his permission for his boyfriend to stay.

Oh boyfriend... 

And oh how glad he was, the fact that he even could think those words. Dave probably didn’t know it but he meant so much to John, more than words itself could explain. Not that he would try anyway, because confessing to Dave that he’d actually written an entire piano song about him might just make him laugh and call John weird. Yeah that wasn’t a risk he wanted to take. Dave might like corny stuff but still. And the thing about beds being a teen’s habitat? Well, Dave was a big part of John’s habitat too, because just the thought of his smile and those sparkling red eyes made him happy as his heart began to pump out more blood than necessary.

As he stretched out one hand he carefully reached for his tanned back and began scratching it, hitting a real itchy spot on his bare back.

Dave and John and matching pair of pajamas, or well pajama pants. Halfway through the summer night the two boys had almost died of a heat stroke, and since no one wanted to sleep in a pool of sweat and certain death they both had decided to sleep topless. They were boyfriends after all.

As he continued to scratch his own back, he then slowly put it back in its original place, and began to put his arms on Dave, to carefully spoon him without waking him up.

The blond teen was really warm and just being near him made John blush and become redder than a ripe tomato. And the sound of him breathing too, it was so peaceful and nice. Yes extremely nice.

He bit his lip as he leaned in forward and gave him a single kiss on his forehead, before then again returning to the spooning position, ready to wait.

Because even if he was awake and just wanted to cuddle and goof around with Dave more than anything, he didn’t wanna ruin this guy’s sleep cycle too just because his mind wanted to play some games today.

He had no idea that he would have to wait four more hours until his beloved would actually awaken from his slumber, but in the end it had been so worth it.

Yes so worth it.

He could have used his phone, sent a few texts and done something similar to pass the time faster, but no. The phone was still on the nightstands the entire time Dave was asleep, and John didn’t wanna miss the moment when he rejoined the woken up world. So even if he didn’t four hours with just his thoughts and no one else, along with a constantly buzzing phone he refused to check, it still was worth it in the end.

Everything was worth it when John was able to be close to his Dave. With him by his side he felt like they could take on the entire world together, and they would.

But for the moment, they were just attacking each other with kisses, tickling and funny meme jokes, enjoying being two teenage boys in love.


End file.
